Zangetsu (Zanpakutō spirit)
, more properly called , is a powerful entity that was created when Ichigo Kurosaki, a Shinigami, developed a Hollow inside his soul (during his near hollowfication as a plus), a commonality among the Vizard. One of Bleach's most prominent antagonists, the hollow is also the longest-running villain in Bleach history, randomly appearing in almost every single story arc, including the anime only Bount and Captain Amagai arcs. He was also the central antagonist in the Arrancar arc, alongside Grimmjow and Ulquiorra. He does not, however, effect the entire Bleach world-- just Ichigo internally. His presence can also be felt throughout the Hueco Mundo and Captain Amagai arcs whenever Ichigo dons his inner hollow's mask to fight tough opponents like the Espada. He had disappeared after Ichigo defeated him in his Inner world. Hollow Ichigo will most likely return soon as he said that if Ichigo wanted to control his power then he shouldn't die before he shows up again. In the most recent chapter Ichigo's hair took a similar appearance to that of the full hollow form and this could indicate the aforementioned move might be taking place now. Appearance and Name His overall appearance is practically the opposite of Ichigo, especially in his clothing. While Ichigo wears a black standard Shinigami shihakusho, his Hollow self wears a white shihakusho uniform with black cloth belts. His skin and hair are also fully white and his eyes are black (on contrary to humans' white eyes). In the anime, his iris are yellow, while in the manga, they are white (as seen on the cover of volume 25), which is quite unique for a hollow. When the Hollow was introduced for the first time in the anime, he had black teeth rather than white as shown in the manga, obviously to further signify the difference from Ichigo. However, this was later changed to normal white when he appeared again in Ichigo's inner world (see above). He also has his own version of Zangetsu, Ichigo's Zanpakutō: On contrary to Ichigo's black cleaver with silver edge wrapped in white cloths, his Zangetsu is silver with black blades and black wrapping cloths. Having no official name, he is named by fans as Shirosaki (a play on his white color; Ichigo's last name is Kurosaki, with "kuro" meaning "black", while "shiro" means white), White Ichigo, Hichigo (made from the words "H'ollow" and "'Ichigo"), and Ogihci ("Ichigo" spelled backwards; fans commonly write and speak this name as "Ogichi"). In Bleach: Dark Souls, his name is Ichigo's name spelled in reverse lettering (like the "ambulance" word displayed on the front of these vehicles, but with the same order of characters: first "I", then "C", and so on); his name's kanji are Ichigo's as well, but mirrored. Synopsis Early Story While Ichigo underwent training to gain his own shinigami powers, Urahara put Ichigo's soul in a position where if Ichigo didn't gain the power on his own, he would become a hollow. As his soul chain met its last link, nearly completing Ichigo's transformation, he succeed in gaining his power, yet emerged from the Shattered Shaft with Shinigami robes and a Hollow's mask. He later discarded the mask...or so he thought. Soul Society Arc During Ichigo's more difficult battles the mask he thought he discarded kept reappearing on his body in places that would normally have been fatal wounds. mask, after it's use as a shield.]] As Ichigo fought Renji, Renji used Zabimaru to hit Ichigo near his heart, but the sword was stopped for some reason. After the fight, as Hanatarō healed Ichigo, he found that the same hollow mask Ichigo thought he threw away was what blocked Zabimaru. Ichigo, thinking the mask as a good luck charm, wanted to keep the mask; but Hanatarō took it, fearing it, threw it into the sewer water. The mask was gone again...for now. When Ichigo ran into Kenpachi, a superior opponent, Ichigo was pulled into his inner world by Zangetsu where he met Hollow Ichigo for the first time. Hollow Ichigo battled Ichigo for control over Zangetsu, showing superior skill in wielding the blade. Ichigo manage to win back Zangetsu's trust and he was allowed to leave his inner world. After the battle, Hollow Ichigo thought over the battle before leaving Zangetsu commenting that Ichigo's power would soon be his. Also, when Kenpachi and Ichigo prepared for the last strike, Kenpachi's Reiatsu took the form of a skull, while Ichigo's took that of his Hollow mask, meaning that Hollow Ichigo was supporting him as he was a part of Zangetsu that time. After the battle, Yoruichi took Ichigo to heal him; as he awoke, she commented on how a hollow mask saved Ichigo's life. Ichigo was surprised, mentioning how Hanatarō threw it away, giving Yoruichi a concerned look of fear. She then got rid of the mask, much to Ichigo's dismay. During the battle with Byakuya at the execution grounds, Ichigo was pushed into a corner and as Byakuya went to deliver the final blow, the mask reappeared,but in a different way. The mask appeared on Ichigo's face this time and Hollow Ichigo took over. He commented on Ichigo's weakness and began to attack Byakuya, using black Getsuga Tensho techniques combined with speed to overwhelm the captain; as he began to gain the upper hand against Byakuya, Ichigo forced the Hollow Ichigo back inside himself. Before Hollow Ichigo left he told Ichigo that he couldn't win without him, pulled into Ichigo's inner consciousness as the fight neared it's conclusion. Bount Arc Hollow Ichigo kept quiet for a time being, only manifesting himself to fight Gō Koga and his doll, Dalk, before being forced back. Ichigo did feel Hollow Ichigo's influence growing over him. He also slightly manifested himself in an instant (only Ichigo's eyes turned yellow; the mask itself never began to form, and the sclera of his eyes didn't turn black) during Ichigo's fight with Jin Kariya, scarring him with a black Getsuga Tenshō, but Ichigo regained his senses shortly afterward. Arrancar Arc During the Arrancar invasion, Ichigo felt the influence of Hollow Ichigo dangerously growing over him. During Ichigo's fight over Yammy, Hollow Ichigo began interrupting Ichigo's thought process telling him to call upon him for help, stating he could make quick work of the two Arrancar, including Ulquiorra. This interruption cost Ichigo the fight and most of his friends got seriously injured. When Grimmjow appeared, Hollow Ichigo tried to take over once again, causing Ichigo's eyes to turn black. He was overcome by Ichigo. As Ichigo healed, he felt the influence of Hollow Ichigo growing even more. A lightning flash showed that Hollow Ichigo's mask covered the left side of Ichigo's face and his chin. Ichigo then found the Vizard and as he fought Hiyori, Hollow Ichigo started to take control again and would have killed her if not for her fellow Vizard subduing him. Seeing the uncontrollable power of Hollow Ichigo, the Vizard agreed to train Ichigo to control him. As they placed Ichigo in a spell, Ichigo's body went completely out of control and began to turn into a Hollow. If his inner hollow couldn't be defeated in time, they would be forced to kill him. During this time, Ichigo journeyed to his inner world to confront Hollow Ichigo. Hollow Ichigo revealed that he had his own white Zangetsu, and the ability to use Bankai as the two battled( creating a white Tensa Zangetsu.) Ichigo then managed to overpower Hollow Ichigo at the last minute and force him back. Ichigo then gained the ability to don his inner hollow's mask, granting him control over his power. Amagai Arc Hollow Ichigo made a small appearance in this arc, but most of the time, he only manifested as Ichigo's power source of his Vizard mask. He is seen grinning (like always) in Ichigo's mind, but it is unsure as to what exactly this signifies. Fake Karakura Arc During Ichigo's battle with Ulquiorra Schiffer, Ulquiorra seemingly kills him with a pointblank Cero Oscuras into his chest. Orihime Inoue tries to heal Ichigo while Uryū Ishida holds Ulquiorra off, but there seems to be no change in Ichigo's state. After Ulquiorra defeats Uryū, Orihime begins to panic and frantically begs for Ichigo to help her. However, she fails to notice Ichigo's hair growing longer, which begins to resemble a mane. This seems to indicate that Ichigo's full Hollow form would be returning. Powers & Abilities Hollow Ichigo has demonstrated the ability to use both Shinigami and Hollow abilities, but has not been Shinigamified in his full Hollow state. In his real-world Hollow transformation, Hollow Ichigo demonstrated frightening abilities which he was not capable of performing while within Ichigo. Basically he knows what Ichigo knows but adds his own hollow powers. Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: In terms of fighting style, Hollow Ichigo relies mostly on his Zanpakutō and the use of flash steps to move at very high speeds, and thus would be considered a swordsmanship specialist. His skills in both are much greater than Ichigo's (at least until he was defeated) as he is able to use them in more versatile and effective manuevers, such as using his Shikai as a flail. Highly Perceptive Combatant: Despite his arrogant and insane demeanor, Hollow Ichigo has shown to be a very insightful and crafty fighter. While regularly mocking Ichigo, his mocking would also have deep rational knowledge behind it that would ultimately help Ichigo come to better understand himself and his powers. Hollow Ichigo's intellect has also been useful in battle. He would quickly realize mistakes in Ichigo's own battle tactics and correct them or almost instantly adapt to his opponent's battle tactics to perfectly counter them. Advanced Growth Rate: Like Ichigo, Hollow Ichigo has the same astounding growth rate. He gains any power that Ichigo does, evidenced by his use of Bankai. He was even able to use the Black Getsuga Tensho before Ichigo, despite both learning Bankai around the same time. His own Getsuga Tenshō is incomparably stronger than Ichigo's. His actual limit is unknown, as he was never in any case seen fighting with all his strength. Enhanced Strength: Hollow Ichigo has a great amount of physical strength, evidenced by him throwing Ichigo through a building. The Hollow is seen to be much more powerful than Ichigo, overpowering Ichigo very easily. His physical strength is already much greater than Ichigo's. Enhanced Durability: He is capable of deflecting Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō with his unarmed left hand. Immense Spiritual Power: Hollow Ichigo has a remarkable amount of energy, equal to or perhaps greater than Ichigo. since Ulquiorra-the fourth strongest among the Espada-claimed that Ichigo's reiatsu fluctuated from weak to higher than his own. Cero: Like all Hollows, Hollow Ichigo can use a cero blast, but he only uses it once. Flash Steps Expert: In addition to greater raw strength, Hollow Ichigo is also noticeably faster than Ichigo. His attack patterns generally are harder to read and keep up with, allowing him to strike down his opponent easier. Zanpakutō 190px|thumb|Ichigo's inner Hollow Shikai Zangetsu (斬月, Moon Cutter or Cutting Moon): Unlike most Zanpakutō, which can be sealed into their original form, Zangetsu is always in its Shikai form. His Zanpakutō is identical to Ichigo's but in reversed colors. He has shown Ichigo different kinds of moves in the series using either his Zangetsu, or Ichigo's. The first was with Ichigo's Zangetsu, and he had demonstrated throwing, and spinning Zangetsu by its cloth. The second was with his Zangetsu, and it was using a Bankai Getsuga Tenshou on an enemy at point blank range. Ichigo had used this method twice in his second fight with Grimmjow. *'Shikai': The shikai form of Zangetsu resembles an oversized, though more elegant, cleaver blade without a hilt guard. The sword is as tall as the inner Hollow is; 1.75 meters, and has a silver blade with a black edge. The inner Hollow carries his Zanpakutō on his back by the cloth wrapped around the handle. When not in combat, the cloth extends to cover the rest of the sword and falls away when necessary, shrinking back to a manageable size. The cloth can also be used to swing the weapon like a flail and toss it at opponents. :Special Ability: Zangetsu's special ability is the , which fires concentrated energy blasts from the tip of the blade in the shape of a crescent moon. 190px|thumb|Ichigo's inner Hollow Bankai *'Bankai': : He learns his bankai at the same time as Ichigo, and just like Ichigo's, his bankai shrinks his sword down to a daitō (Japanese long sword) with a completely white blade similar to Rukia's own Shikai. The handguard is in the shape of the manji (which is the kanji for "ban," meaning "full"). The cloth wrapped around the hilt is replaced by a short chain with a broken link, similar to that of a plus spirit. In addition to his sword, his robe is replaced with a long-sleeved, ankle-length white coat with black lining that is closed at his chest. His bankai is a compression of his power, rather than a vast expansion as other bankai are. This vastly compressed power enables the inner Hollow to move at higher speeds exceeding those of flash steps, and gives him matching agility and reflexes, allowing him to use his natural strength to its limits. Furthermore, the fact that all of his energy is "compressed" means that usage of his Bankai doesn't expel as much spiritual power as other Bankai from the point of activation; thus allowing him to use Tensa Zangetsu at a much longer duration than other Bankai users of his level. With enough usage and acquired height, he can even appear as though he is flying. During the times when he took over Ichigo's body it was shown that his control and power were far greater than Ichigo's. :Bankai Special Ability: Zangetsu's special ability remains the Getsuga Tenshō. When used with his Bankai, these blasts are white with a red outline and their path can be controlled, with explosively augmented power and speed. During Byakuya Kuchiki's fight with Ichigo, the Hollow took over and was actually the first to perform it. Due to this fact, the more Ichigo used the move, the easier it was for the Hollow to take control. It is unknown if Hollow Ichigo is also able to retain his White Getsuga within Zangetsu as Ichigo does, giving each blow the power of Getsuga behind it, but it can be assumed he learned this at the same time he did. Personality His most distinguishing feature is his maniacal laughter and psychotic grins. He is brutal, arrogant, and sadistic. His only reason for existence being to take over Ichigo's power and his body to use it to kill everything and anything he sees. He taunts Ichigo as being weak and unsuitable for being a counterpart of, though he relishes the idea of taking Ichigo's powers for himself. He battles like a berserker, unlike Ichigo, ignoring injuries and overpowering his enemies with brute strength and force. He also protects Ichigo's body when he is about to die, because if Ichigo died, he would too. He also seems to respect Zangetsu's spirit form to a certain extent. Hollow Ichigo has declared that Ichigo is the "King" of the inner world and he is the "Horse". Hollow Ichigo wishes to "take the crown" from Ichigo so he can have control over the body and become the dominant personality. After his loss, he states he's willing to allow Ichigo to keep the crown for now; but once Ichigo "screws up again", he declared he'd make his move again. Hollow Powers Possession: The Hollow is capable of taking over Ichigo's body and powers when Ichigo falls unconscious in a fight. In this occurrence, Ichigo's sclera blacken and his irises glow golden-yellow in combination with a hollow mask forming on the left side of his face (Note; In episode 82 of the anime Ichigo's eye was not changed; this was corrected in other countries). *'Berserker': Hollow Ichigo fights like a berserker and is shown to be sadistic, he is also capable of ignoring any injuries Ichigo has sustained up to the point of him taking possession of the body, with considerably increased speed and strength. Full Transformation Powers & Abilities In the Arrancar arc, Ichigo underwent a full transformation into a Hollow. This full Hollow is shown as a white humanoid lizard with long orange hair and slit eyes seen through the eyeholes on its full mask. It displays powerful abilities such as instant regeneration, growth of additional body appendages, and an very exceedingly powerful Cero. *'Instant Regeneration': Unlike any Hollow or Arrancar before it, this form shows the ability to instantly regenerate. This could be reference to its lizard-like appearance, as some lizards are capable of regeneration. *'Cero': This hollow transformation can fire a potent Cero. However, the capabilities of this attack other than its great power display have not been shown. This Cero appears to be crimson and tri-focused, and was powerful enough to warrant Love Aikawa summoning his hollow mask. *'Zanpakutō Usage': Unlike the Arrancar, who use something similar to a Zanpakutō but when released call it a Resurrección, this full hollow transformation is capable of using a Zanpakutō much like Ichigo himself does. :*'Enhanced Getsuga Tenshǒ': The Full Hollow's Getsuga Tenshou appears as surrounding the Tensa Zangetsu wholly. Its blasts become increased by power, range, force, speed, and size. *'Enhanced Durability': This full Hollow form seems to be impossible to damage after it has been covered by its strong Hierro-like shell. *'Enhanced Strength': This full Hollow form was able to push back Kensei with little effort, and put all of the Vizard on the defensive with just its physical power. Its physical strength increases greatly. * Enhanced Speed: While in this state, its speed also increases greatly. Quotes *"He's strong... Zangetsu-san... train him well... because one day, that power will become mine." *"What are you doing, partner? If you just stand there... I'll kill you!" *"Getsuga Tenshō." *"Me and Zangetsu are your power." *"You really do suck after all... Ichigo!" *"I'll show you the real way to use a Bankai!" *"You don't call a guy "what", idiot!" * "Who are you?' Don't ask such stupid things! I'm me!" * "''yo. Long time no see, huh... Your Majesty." *"That "Zangetsu" thing you're talking about... aren't you holding it right there? Or maybe... could it possibly be the one... that I have here?" *"I am... Zangetsu!" *"Told you, no? You suck, Ichigo. You forgot? The one who used Getsuga Tenshō first in the Bankai state was me. You're just a pathetic kid who copies my fight! Ichigo. Just give up. For you, Bankai is just too great!" *"Ichigo, what do you think the difference between the king and his horse is? I'm not talking about some kiddy shit like 'one is a man and the other is a horse' or 'one has two legs and the other has four. If there were two beings with exactly same appearance, abilities and powers, and if one of them becomes the king and dominates the fight, while the other becomes the horse and carries the king, what do you think the difference between the two is? There's one answer: INSTINCT! What the being with the same power needs in order to achieve a greater power, what the one to become the king needs is that absolute lust for battle which seeks fight and desires power, shattering the enemy and destroying it without mercy! I mean that instinct for slaughter carved deep inside ourselves and sharpened completely! That's what you don't have! Any of that raw instinct! You fight with reason and try to beat others with reason! Just who are you going to slash with a sheathed sword? That's why you're weaker than me, Ichigo!" * "Shit. Looks like you had some of it left in you after all. That instinctual drive for battle and slaughter. Guess it can't be helped. You beat me, so I'll acknowledge you as the king for the time being. But don't forget that any one of us can become either the king or the horse! If I see the slightest opening, if you "ask" for my help, if you lose your temper, or if you screw up again, I'll butcher EVERYONE I see, starting with YOU!! And, before I leave, here's a warning: If you really want to control my power, take care NOT TO DIE until I return, Ichigo!!!!" * "You're a pathetic fake, Ichigo." Trivia * Hollow Ichigo has no name, a fact he confirms himself in the Soul Society Arc as well as in the Bount arc. Despite this, there are many fan-names for him. ** In the cover of chapter 220, the Hollow is depicted with a mirror writing of Ichigo's name in the background. Many misunderstand this as meaning that the Hollow's name is Ogihci, which is wrong in the fact that a mirror writing is different from a backward spelling. It is also premature to assume that it was the Hollow's name, since it need not actually represent the name, and a mirror writing can rarely be pronounced, the only exception to this rule being the ones that make other words in the same language. ** A popular fan-name is "Shirosaki", due to his white appearance, and the fact that he is considered a very opposite of Ichigo. (shiro means white, while kuro like in Ichigo's last name, Kurosaki, means black). ** He is also often referred to as Hichigo, a short form of 'H'ollow '''Ichigo. * Another common misconception about Hollow Ichigo is that he's an Adjuchas-class or Vasto Lorde-class Hollow. This is incorrect, for both classes of Hollows are made up of groups of Hollows, with one retaining dominance over the rest. Hollow Ichigo has never eaten or merged with other Hollows, and therefore, cannot be considered an Adjuchas-class or a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow. But, he could have the power of a Vasto Lorde-class Hollow. Oddly enough, Hollow Ichigo's full Hollow transformation resembles a typical Hollow--although it wielded a Zanpakutō and used its abilities . * While he is quite confident that he can defeat both Yammy and Ulquiorra together, Ichigo in his Vizard state could not inflict a scar on Ulquiorra. It is assumed that this is either because the Hollow's power is absolute but Ichigo is yet to learn how to use that power fully, or simply because the Hollow was underestimating Ulquiorra, and only recently gained the power to match him. * Hollow Ichigo has stated that he doesn't know what he is. This could mean he might not even be a hollow, but something in between a Hollow, a Shinigami, a Vizard and an Arrancar. Also, he shows some of the ordinary Hollow characteristics, like the black eyes, but he neither has a hole nor a mask. Also, despite him being a hollow, Hollow Ichigo performs Shikai and Bankai much like a Shinigami, a feat that not even the Espada can accomplish. This is likely due to the fact that he was created in the very same moment as Ichigo reacquired his Shinigami powers after losing them during his first fight with Byakuya Kuchiki. As none of the inner Hollows of the rest of the Vizards was yet shown, it could be that he is an unique being. *After Ichigo defeated him, he told Ichigo that if he truly wants to master his powers, he has to stay alive until they meet again. This most likely means that Ichigo will have to fight one more time against him to get full access to his hollow powers. Category:Characters Category:Hollow